Trillium's Tales
by Tchabu
Summary: The travels and adventures of a young warriormaid called Trillium. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer--Actually, all the characters who have a real part in this ARE my inventions, but the Redwall universe, and all characters originally therein, were created by Brian Jacques. I am making no profit from this story and am only doing it for fun. Thanks!  
  
***  
  
"Everybody new HAS to tell a story. It's the rule," a young squirrel called Ash explained.  
  
"Whose rule?" teased Trillium.  
  
Several voices immediately shouted, "OURS!"  
  
"But I really don't know any stories..."  
  
Ash decided to interject. "Then tell us about how you got here and where you came from. That'll be good enough."  
  
Trillium, the newest arrival at Camp Rivermoon gazed into the dancing flames. Her velvety brown eyes seemed to flicker with flames of their own as her audience settled around the fire early that spring. After a few moments of expectant silence, she spoke.  
  
"If you want to know about how, or even why, I'm here, then I'd better start at the beginning. But, then again, that is where all things start..."  
  
***  
  
My mother never wanted me to become a warrior. It was too dangerous, she always said, for a young mouse to be going out and taking on the world. I loved my mother dearly, but just couldn't agree with her. I did, however, welcome her instructions on caring for wounds, cooking, and mending--a warrior must be self-sufficient.  
  
My father taught me the art of war. I was the oldest child; he knew that he had to pass the family tradition on through me. By the time I was three seasons old, I was already well-trained in the use of the sling, dagger, and Claymore. It was the most beautiful weapon, with a masterfully engraved crosstree and an aquamarine set into the pummel. Just holding it sent shivers through my small body.  
  
When I was stil very young, my mother sent me to gather hazelnuts. At the time, I was just happy to be out of the hot kitchen. I stayed out all day, and past sundown, playing games int he woods.  
  
The moon was high in the sky when I got back to our comfortable cabin. The first thing I noticed was that smoke was no longer billowing from the chimney, which is strange. Where there should have been light and laughter, there was dark and silence. I drew my dagger as I approached the door.  
  
I eased it open slowly, to keep it from squeaking on its old hinges. Nobody was there. I lit the small lantern that hung outside the door, and held it high, casting light into all corners of the room. I was horrified by what I saw.  
  
Chairs were overturned, dishes smashed. The frying pan was on the floor, spilling batter across the wooden planks. The ornate lace tablecloth had been shredded, with no piece remaining as big as my footpaw. That was when the stench hit me, and I realized I had been holding my breath. The putrid odor went beyond uncleanliness. It was the stench of evil. I knew that stoats, rats, ferrets, and even a fox had been there.  
  
That was when the Bloodlust first came upon me. It was a sensation of absolutely helpless power, as if I knew I would do anything at all, and would be able to stop myself. I tore into my bedroom, and found my father's sword sheathed and lying on my bed. I had to strap it across my back, since I was too short to wear it at my belt. Without a second thought, or maybe even a first one, I left the only home I had ever known, never to return.  
  
I must have known where I was going, because soon I heard some beast ahead of me. I increased my pace to a full run, and tackled it. It was a rat.  
  
"Quick now," I said, spitting the words as if they tasted bad, "If you want to live, tell me where the others and my family are."  
  
"What others?" he replied nervously.  
  
"The ones that took my family! I'll kill you if you don't tell me, NOW!"  
  
"I've never seen your family. Please, have mercy. I would never take another creature," he whined pitifully.  
  
My mind was made up. "You lie," I said, slicing him in two. "I'll see you in Dark Forest." The hilt seemed to be made for my hands, and the blade had never been lighter. I was still only a baby, but my first kill was much too easy.  
  
I kept going at that same break-neck pace until I reached the River Moss, and just in time to see my parents and little sister going rapidly downstream in a logboat filled with vermin. I wasn't too late to get a good look at each face, and burn the memory into my brain. Then and there, I swore that I wouldn't ever let any evil go unchecked. It was not until much later that I realized what a big oath that was for a little mouse. But a warriormaid keeps her word, and I have kept mine.  
  
Then I started walking. I have traveled more miles than I ever knew there were in the world, taken more strides than I thought possible. Yet I was only wandering for two seasons, last autumn and winter.  
  
And since I left my home, I have learned. I don't know more than the tiniest fractio of what there is to know in the world, nor will I ever, but I can survive. I also learned to trust my instincts. I learned to judge character, and how to know who I should trust. All of these things sustained me.  
  
At the end of that time, I came across a trio of stoats harassing a mole. Moles, of course, are goodbeasts, while stoats are rotten, so I had to help out. I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't. With a clean sidesweep and a short fight, two were disposed of and one fled.  
  
Then the mole said, "Thank 'ee, guddbeast. Oi'm baint never seed one take on three afore. Moi name be Muddeep. Moight I arsk whot you'm be called?"  
  
I know I was blushing to my eartips when I introduced myself. Muddeep invited me to Camp Rivermoon, and here I am.  
  
***  
  
What had been a blazing bonfire was now reduced to a few glowing embers.  
  
"Well, Ash, now you know my story. It could have used a better storyteller, but you're stuck with me." Trillium smiled a sad little smile, and Ash wondered if it were just the dying firelight, or if her eyes were moist with unshed tears.  
  
"Uh, look, Trillium--" Ash began, but the mousemaid interrupted.  
  
"Just call me Trill, if you like. It's a lot easier." She flashed him a rare grin that lit up her entire face.  
  
"All right, Trill. Anyway, d'ya think.. I mean, if, um, you wanted to..."  
  
Muddeep came to the squirrel's rescue. "Wot zurr Ash be troyin' to say is you'm cud live 'ere if you'm loik, missie Trimilum." She tried not to laugh at the odd pronunciation of her name, but at the same time, she was taken aback.  
  
"Oh, wow, I'd love to. I haven't had a home in so long. Thank you so much!"  
***  
  
Okay, that concludes part One of the story. Much more to come, if there is an interest in what happens to Trillium and Ash next. 


	2. Trillium's Tales, Part Two--Training Isn...

Training Isn't Only for New Recruits  
  
***  
  
Captain Swiftpaw Starear was a dangerous and intimidating hare. He towered a full head (not counting the ears, of course) above everybody else at Camp Rivermoon, and made a point of using his deep voice to its full extent. The Captain carried a walking stick, although he was not lame, for the sole purpose of whacking lazy troops on the head, footpaws, or behind. Or so he said, for, in reality, nobody had ever seen him use it in that way.  
  
Swiftpaw had an amazing capacity for training new recruits. Nobody quite knew how he did it, but he could have even the most uncoordinated creature fighting fit within, at worst, a month. That was why he took over te newest batch of recruits, which included Trillium, a young mouse, and Ash, a red squirrel a season or so her junior.  
  
Trillium did not understand why she had to go through basic training, when she had been using her Claymore since she could hardly walk. She felt ashamed to be placed with such unexperienced would-be soldiers, until Ash explained some of Rivermoon's rules.  
  
"Calm down, Trill," the squirrel said on their first day with Swiftpaw. "It's nothing against you; each beast at Rivermoon has been, or will go, through this, regardless of skill level. Training is more of a way for the Captain to find out what you're best at."  
  
"I guess you're right, Ash. I shouldn't take things so seriously." Trillium smiled apologetically, and then exclaimed, "Hey, there he is!"  
  
She was pointing to Swiftpaw, who looked like something directly out of a nightmare. His fur was stained red so that it appeared that he was splattered in fresh blood. A bit of wax from a dark candle blacked out one of his teeth, and his ears were bent at grotesque angles. Soft roots draped around his shoulders were meant for a beast's innards. He growled and moaned ina frightening manner. The youngest recruits shrieked in terror when they saw him, but the older ones grinned knowingly as Swiftpaw began barking out the same speach he gave each time new trainees were brought before him.  
  
"All right, me lucky buckoes, your educatin' starts here an' now. When you maggots speak to me, you will address me by my proper title, or 'sir.' But first things first." His manner became a bit more business like, but he still gestured wildly as he gave instructions. "Pair y'selves up for practice work; I want t'see whatcha little toads can do. Don't just stand there! Hop to your bally tasks!"  
  
Trillium and Ash worked together, sword versus satff, which was the squirrel's favorite weapon. It was bound in thick leather, so it could not be cut. Ash was proficient in the use of the staff, but somewhat out of shape. Trillium, on the other hand, easily parried all of his thrusts, and returned them, without breaking a sweat. Luckily for the younger one, the Captain stepped in just as he collapsed.  
  
"Hold on a blinkin' second, missie! You're about to give this here squirrel a heart attack! Quick now, what's you're name?"  
  
"Trillium, sir." She threw a sharp salute as Ash watched from a few paces away.  
  
"Trillium, eh. Must be new here. Where'd ya learn to handle steel like that?" He waved towards the Claymore held in her paw.  
  
"My father taught me, Captain."  
  
"How long have you been at it?"  
  
"Since I was two seasons old, sir."  
  
This rapidfire question and answer session went on for a few more minutes, until the Captain shocked all in hearing range, except for the warriormaid, by saying, "Well, you seem experienced enough, Trillium. C'mon, have at me! Let's see what you're really made of." That taunt was meant to anger her, but she was too calm to let it get to her.  
  
A small dormouse leaned over to Ash and said, "My bet is for the Captain. He'll make mince-meat out of your friend."  
  
"We'll see," was the only reply.  
  
It wasn't long before everybeast had stopped sparring to watch new arrival and seasoned veteran engaged in swordplay. Much to the surprise of the officers nearby, Swiftpaw and Trillium seemed evenly matched. The hare aimed thrusts at her legs, stomach, head, and torso, but, no matter how he tried, he could not find an opening. Trillium was too fast. The Captain realized that this was a perilous beast, and definately one to be reckoned with.  
  
Now Swiftpaw threw the full force of his skill, experience, and size into the fight. To the watchers, it seemed as though the mousemaid was giving ground, but then something happened that would be remembered forever.  
  
Afterwards, they said that she had not moved her paw the tiniest fraction of an inch, but she had. With a small flick of her wrist, the young mousemaid disarmed the grat Captain Swiftpaw. She then put him flat on his back and stood with he bladepoint hovering over his throat.The crowd was silent as the huge hare's own longsword stuck quivering in the ground behind him.  
  
"Good show! Absoballylutely top hole," Swiftpaw gasped out between breaths. And as Trillium was hoisted onto the shoulders of a brawny otter, Ash could be heard shouting:  
  
"Three cheers for Trillium!" So they gave three of the loudest cheers ever heard on the training grounds of Camp Rivermoon, all for a mousemaid who taught a great trainer soem things about his own game.  
  
***  
  
OK, there's Part Two. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or whatever. Thanks! 


	3. Trillium's Tales, Part Two--Face Due Wes...

It was nearing daylight when the runner carried her emssage to Trillium, who was already awake. The messenger was a tiny hare, really only a Dibbun, called, simply, Violet. She gave a quick salute, which the mouse returned, then recited the memo.  
  
"Miss, the Cap'n wabts you to come to his office and speak to him on the double."  
  
"Thanks, Violet. Tell Captain Starear that I'll be there right away." The small hare skipped away, while the mouse followed at a more relaxed pace.  
  
***  
  
Trillium was in a wonderful mood that morning. Birds were chirping, and the wayt he sunlight shimmered on the river in patterns of liquid diamonds was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It would be a glorious summer, once the spring faded away. The mousemaid thoroughly enjoyed the walk to Swiftpaw's office.  
  
When she strode through the door, however, she saw two faces, instead of the expected solitary hare. One was grave and solid, while the other, belonging to Ash, was nervous and excited.  
  
Trillium had earned a healthy respect from the captain nearly a season earlier, when she had fought, and beaten, him in his favorite exercise: swordplay. Since then, the two had becoem friends, each learning from the other. Now, he was asking a favor.  
  
"Trill, I need yer help. I've received reports of some rotten vermin in the area. I want you to take young Ash here on a patrol of the woodlands. Nothin' more'n scouting 'round, then report back to me about dusk. Whaddaya say, are ye up to the job?"  
  
The mouse gave a small smile; she would be the one to take her friend on his first patrol. But, on the other hand, he was unexperienced in hiding from and tracking enemies. Ash would be helpful, though, since he was Mossflower's current champion climber.  
  
"Sure," she replied casually, "as long as you can keep up." Her pal looked about ready to jump for joy.  
  
***  
  
"Now, when you don't want to be seen, you never move in a straight line. Crouch, zigzag, just do whatever it takes to stay out of sight." Trillium was explaining scouting and tracking strategies to Ash over blackberry cordial and apple turnovers. "Oh, y'see those prints over there? One set is deeper than the other. What do you think that means? No clue? It means one creature is bigger than the other. Have you got all of that?"  
  
Ash nodded vigorously. "I never thought you could learn so much at lunch time. If I got taught something every time I ate, I'd b--" Here the young squirrel was cut off by a chilling scream, which was then abruptly cut short.  
  
Trillium was immediately on her feet. "Up that tree, now! Keep watch, whistle if you see anything. And STAY PUT! I don't want you coming down till I'm back." She left no room for argument, and she was gone before Ash could reply.  
  
***  
  
Nearly an hour had passed, and Trillium had not yet returned. Ash hadn't seen or heard anything to give him a clue as to what was going on, and, even from his vantage point in the treetops, his friend had disappeared into the woods. Under normal circumstances, he would have ignored the mouse's orders. However, her voice had carried a tone that made her very much in control, very much the warrior, and he hadn't dared to disobey.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted her, and Ash was out of that tree in record time. He began to question her, but her facial expression stopped him.  
  
The mousemaid's face was filled with such pain that he wanted to gather her up and hold her as if she were a tiny dibbun who needed comforting. That mixture of emotions was enough to make the strongest warrior break down sobbing. But she did not weep. Instead, she tried to hide her hurt from her inexperienced friend. It didn't work.  
  
After a few tries at getting her to speak, Ash finally fell silent. The entire march home was spent in absolute quiet. Gorgeous shades of lavender and tangerine painted the sky, but all was lost upon the pair of young creatures walking back to Camp Rivermoon.  
  
***  
  
Two mornings later, Captain Swiftpaw arrived at his office to find a note pinned to the door. Well, he thought, maybe this will explain something. The mouse had made no sound since she and Ash returned from the patrol, but her eyes had spoken more eloquently than a thousand words. They held a powerful mixture of sorrow, anger, love, and hate, yet no beast could decipher their riddles. The note read:  
  
~~Captain--  
I apologize for the last day, and for what I do now. I know that this is improper behavior for a soldier, and I beg you're forgiveness. Ash will be able to explain everything.  
Sincerely,  
Trillium."  
  
"Well, if Ash can explain, he'd better!" Swiftpaw set out for the squirrel's cabin, where Ash was just rising. Together, they found a much longer letter from the mouse, and the younger one read it to the captain.  
  
"Dear Ash,  
First of al, I'm sorry that I haven't said anything for a while. You see, I wasn't able to, plain and simple. Here is the reason for that: there were three beasts killed the other day in the forest. They were my father, mother, and little sister, who you heard scream. Some dirty vermi had cut them up and left them to die. I had to take care of my family--there are three fresh graves on the riverbank.  
Thank you for so many things, especially for befriending me. Also for not coming after me the other day. It was a horrible sight, and it would have done you no good to see it. And I needed to be alone, as I do now.  
In fact, that is the reason for this letter. I've always been one to let time heal my wounds, and that is what must happen now. It will take a long time; this is my deepest wound yet. I shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of years, but, if I do not see you before that time is up, it will be because I have passed the gates of the Dark Forest.  
I am so sorry that I have to do this. Please do not come after me. I love Rivermoon so much that I won't be able to stay away for too long. I will return. Tell the captain not to think of this as desertion, but more of a reconnaissance mission, for I will have plenty of information when I return, and hopefully the world will be rid of a few more evil creatures. May all of our coming days be fair.  
As always, Your loyal friend,  
Trillium"  
  
Both creatures, squirrel and hare, sat in stunned silence. She was gone!  
  
Swiftpaw was the first to speak. "I won't lie to you, m'boy, she's one of the best we've ever had. I can't say I'm not sorry to see the gel go."  
  
"I shouldn't have let her go alone," Ash said, referring to the other day's mission. "I should have made her stay. It's all my fault."  
  
"C'mon, cheer up, laddo! Ya heard what she wrote; she'll be back. Anyhow, she's right, it only would've upset you, seein' as you've never been so close to death before." Swiftpaw spoke in a gentle, comforting voice, but it did little good. The young soldier believed that he had caused his friend to leave, and nothing could change his mind.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the "gel" in question was making good time, although she had no idea where she was headed. She had brought only her weapons and a few absolute essentials If I'm leaving, she thought, I'd better get used to living from on my wits. Trillium probably wouldn't even be gone as long as she had written in the letter. Somewhere to the west, or so she had heard, was the ocean, a vast body of water that couldn't be seen across. Her plans were to make it to the shore and back in a few seasons. The extra time provided for unforseen problems.  
  
Why was the grief so great? Trillium had seen many beasts die, so that was not it. And she had long ago given up hope of finding her family. The pain should have been gone by now, since she had already dealt with it. She hadn't wanted to leave Camp Rivermoon. Her going away had not been a choice, but a necessity. Still trying to understand, Trillium resolutely pointed herself due west, and began to walk.  
  
Her new travels had begun! 


	4. A Stop Along the Way

On the first day of summer, had any creature been out in the still heat, he might have seen a young mouse carrying a Claymore. But nobeast would have stood the heat long enough to see Trillium marching west, and so she continued alone, as she had for two weeks, making her way to the sea.  
  
It had been two weeks since the young mousemaid had left Camp Rivermoon, driven by some unknown force. Although so much time had passed, she hadn't uttered a sound since she had seen her family die, and hte pain had not yet subsided. She decided that it was not only grief, but guilt, as well. If only she had been paying more attention, she would have found htem earlier and they would still be living.  
  
Trillium was still pondering "ifs" when she came upon a pair of Dibbuns, playing in the shallows of a stream. One of them, a little mouse, was dangling a thread into the water, and the other, a molebabe, complained about her dirty dress.  
  
"When we'm get 'ome, all 'ee growedups'll be angered at oi fur gettin' moi smock dirted. We'm woan't get no zupper," she said.  
  
"When we get home, alla grownups say, 'Grayshuss me, naughty likkle fiends, scare us haffa death, no supper till you 'pologize!" The tiny mouse puffed himself up and waved his paw in imitation of an angry adult. His friend rolled on the ground with laughter.  
  
"Well, then you should certainly apologize," Trillium said, approaching the babes. "What are your names, young'uns?"  
  
After he recovered from his surprise, the mouse smiled and answered. "My name is Frinkle, an' that moley is Drubb. We fwom d'Abbey."  
  
"We'ms be losted, thanks to that thurr mouse. He sayed he knowd 'ow to get 'ome, but he doan't."  
  
"We'm not losted, silly moley. I know zactly where we is," Frinkle exclaimed indignantly.   
  
"Where are we, Frinkle?" Trillium asked, supressing a smile.  
  
"Easy! We right here!" Triumphantly, the babe pointed at the ground. Drubb's fears seemed to have been allayed.  
  
"My name's Trillium. I'll take you two back to the Abbey. It's about a day and a half's march that way, I'd say," she stated, pointing to the northeast. As they started the march, Trillium soon learned that Frinkle was extremely talkative, while Drubb was fairly quiet.  
  
"We been goned for three days al'eady. Badgermum be real mad by now."  
  
"She's probably more worried than angry."  
  
"You sure gotta hooge sword. You must be a good warrior."  
  
"Thank you, Frinkle."  
  
"Didja chop up any rats today?"  
  
"Not today. But if you're bad, I'll chop off your tail."  
  
"Nuh-uh. Me's just likkle, an' I don't know any better."  
  
"You're a gabby little beast, that's what you are."  
  
"Oh, yes, I yam. That's what Badgermum say."  
  
"I'm sure she does."  
  
And so it went, for the rest of the long walk to the Abbey. Trillium wondered why it was suddenly so easy to speak and laugh with the youngsters. The lump that had been in her throat was mysteriously dissolving, and she felt happy for the first time in more than two weeks. She decided that Dibbuns were good therapy for heartache.  
  
***  
  
Brother Thyme burst through the door to Cavern Hole, shouting excitedly.   
  
"The Dibbuns are on their way home! And a warrior mouse is bringing them. They'll be here shortly." Then the brother left to open the gates.  
  
Manda, the badger Guardian of Redwall, smiled and blinked back a tear. "Thank the fates that they are safe. I'd nearly given up on ever seeing them again."  
  
***  
  
Trillium stopped dead in her tracks before the magnificent Abbey. She had known where it stood, but never had she actualy been there. Nothing could have prepared her for the awe-inspiring sight. The massive structure was built entirely of flame-red sandstone, with a huge wall surrounding it. Mice stood watch on the battlements, and the belltower was taller than the tallest tree she had ever seen. The weathervane at the peak of the roof was a mere speck, so great was the height of Redwall Abbey. As the young mousemaid watched, the gigantic gate began to swing open. Trillium took a deep breath, held her head high, and strode confidantly toward the gatehouse.  
  
Manda stepped from the gates and met the gaze of the pretty young warrior who had brought the babes home. The mouse had a large sword strapped across her back, but she stood tall and erect. She seemed humble, but at the same time, willing to fight and confidant of herself. Her eyes betrayed frustration, guilt, and sorrow, while the rest of her face was unreadable. The warrior stopped in front of the guardian and made a polite curtsy. Manda was the first to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Redwall Abbey, and we thank you for safely returning the Dibbuns. I am Manda, guardian and protector of the Abbey, and the 'Badgermum' of whom you may have heard. May the seasons smile brightly upon you."  
  
"And you, my lady," Trillium replied, inclining her head respectfully. The badger seemed so royal and had spoken so well that the "my lady" seemed appropriate. Her politeness delighted the guardian.  
  
"Just call me Manda," she said, leaving solemnity and ceremony behind. "Tell me, my young warrior, what are you called? Where do you come from?"  
  
"My name is Trillium, and I come from Camp Rivermoon."  
  
"Well, Trillium, once again, welcome to Redwall Abbey." With that, they passed through the gatehouse and into the beautiful grounds.  
  
***  
  
Late that evening, after supper, the guardian and the warrior were sitting in front of a warm fire in Cavern Hole. Trillium had been excused from the traditional tale-telling by instead singing a lullaby, and in return was complimented on her beautiful singing voice. During the meal, she had found herself surrounded by dozens of young male mice, vying for her attention and asking her why she didn't sing instead of fight for a living. Her only reply was that would rather sing for herself than anybody else.  
  
Now, as they sat alone in the soft light of the fire and talked as old friends, neither noticed a young mouse called Daniel creeping down the stairs to listen.  
  
Manda soon brought up what wa really on her mind. "Come now, little one," she coaxed gently, "I know that you do have a story to tell. Tell me why you left Camp Rivermoon."  
  
The mousemaid heaved a sigh and bagan to speak. Before she knew it, all of the barriers were gone and, as Manda (and Daniel) listened, Trillium's entire life came pouring from her lips. She told of the night her family had been kidnapped and she had killed for the first time. She explained all of her months at Camp Rivermoon, and the friendships she had gained there. When she got to the part about the deaths of her family members, she nearly choked, but continued anyway. Her goodbye notes were recited, nearly word for word, as was her need for space to heal, and desire to go to the ocean. Finally, she told of her feelings of responsibility, of hatred towards the vermin who had killed her family, and of her guilt of not speaking to her friends. Then, she stared into the dying flames as she thought of things unknown to the badger.  
  
Manda now realized why such a young creature would take on a journey so dangerous with no help whatsoever. It amazed her that the mouse had not shed a single tear during the entire telling of the tale. In fact, she doubted that Trillium had wept at all since she was a Dibbun. The guardian placed a huge paw on the smaller shoulder for comfort.  
  
"Here is some advice, little warrior. It is good to take responsibility for your actions, but there are things beyond your control. There was no way you could have saved your family, and so you must let it go. Aside from that, when you get to the ocean, don't drink the water; it's salty."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Manda. Perhaps I will see you again someday. But, for now, I must say farewell. I'll be gone by dawn." Trillium gave a small smile, and hte two embraced before they went up to bed.  
  
Daniel followed them after he made sure the fire was out. That Trillium is amazing, he thought. She was beautiful, brave, honorable, and evrything a warrior should be. At supper, he had been among the many mice to sit near her, and they had made friends immediately. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he decided to follow through with it, as he went up to the dormitories for the night. 


	5. New Friends

For the first time in weeks, Trillium noticed the sunrise. Brilliant shades of lavender, rose, and orange painted the sky. Colossal mountains standing above the horizon were a deep violet, and droplets of dew sparkled in the golden sunlight. The cool breeze caressed her face, and she was happy to be on the road again.   
  
As she walked through the thickening forest, Trillium became aware of somebody following her. Whoever it was, he or she was not used to tracking someone. Anybeast who had experience in tracking would not be clumsy enough to break twigs or make any other noise. The mousemaid ducked behind a tree and drew her sword. She knew that it was probably nobody dangerous, but she decided to wait until he passed, and then tackle whoever it was. She did not have long to wait.  
  
When the awkward tracker went by, she flung herself from behind the tree to land on him, sword hovering perpendicular to his throat, just a hairsbreadth from his skin. She was surprised to see the grinning face of Daniel, a young Abbeymouse.  
  
"Oh, wow, am I glad to see you," he exclaimed as Trillium stood and put away her sword. She offered a paw to help him up. "I've spent all morning trying to catch up. I've never seen anybody move so fast on a summer morning in the forest."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she queried. "They'll be missing you back at the Abbey."  
  
"No, they won't. Manda told me to go with her blessing."  
  
"Oh, so that's it! You want to become a warrior, so decided to tag along with me. Well, I hope you're ready for a long march.  
  
"Thank you, Trillium, I wouldn't want to learn from anybody else." The warrior maid blushed at the tone in his voice.  
  
"All right, now lets see what you can do. Did you bring any weapons?" She hurried to point the conversation in a different direction.   
  
Daniel proudly displayed his weapons. "A quarterstaff and bow and arrows. Everybeast at Redwall is proficient with those. Oh, and I brought a dagger."  
  
As trillium pinned a leaf to a tree, she gave Daniel some instructions. "Stand back 150 yards, about at that stump. Now, try and hit that leaf. Don't worry if you can't; that's a pretty long shot." But he did hit the leaf, and the arrow stood quivering dead center in the leaf. Trillium cried, "Beautiful! Now, step back fifty more yards, and try again, after I take this arrow out."  
  
Once again, the Abbeymouse hit the target, this time, with the point in the exact same position in which the previous arrow had stood. Now Trillium asked if he could throw his dagger. When he said no, she demonstrated the correct form. Then he tried.  
  
"Well," she said, "you're pretty good at that, but I'd stick to archery. You're amazing!"  
  
"Thanks, Trillium, but--," Daniel began, but his companion cut him off.  
  
"Just call me Trill, if you like," she said, with a rare, shining smile.  
  
"Okay, Trill, but only if you call me Dan. Don't I need to learn paw-to-paw fighting? Or will I ever need something besides my staff and bow?"  
  
"Dan, if you can use that stick half as well as you can shoot an arrow, you're set for life. They must train some fearsome fighting beasts at Redwall. Too bad they don't have an army. Anyway, we need to get on the road. It's getting too hot to stand around and do nothing."  
  
"You mean, we march when it gets this hot?" Dan groaned.  
  
"Of course. When it's hot, nobeast is out to start trouble. The vermin just lay around in the shade somewhere," Trillium explained.  
  
"By the way, when we get to the ocean, are we stopping at Salamandastron?"  
  
"You know of Salamandastron?"  
  
"Every Redwaller worth his salt knows about that," Dan said proudly. "It's the Mountain of the Fire Dragon. A badger lord or lady runs the place, and it is filled with the hares of the long patrol."  
  
"Long Patrol, eh? I met a detachment of them once. My father knew them well-he'd gone to the mountain many times."  
  
"You've actually met those hares?" Daniel was nearly awe-struck. "What did they talk about? Were they on a mission? How many were there? What did they look like?"  
  
Trillium seemed more than a little amused. "Yes, I've met them. They talked about food and were just 'out for a stroll,' as they put it. There were three of them, and they looked like hares. Anything else?" she teased. Her friend obviously viewed the hares as some sort of mysterious band of magic fighters, and Trillium seemed to have gained higher status because of her acquaintance with them.   
  
"Wow, you are so lucky," gushed Daniel.  
  
Trillium laughed a little. "Not really. All they did was eat up my lunch."  
  
****  
  
The evening was cool, and Dan was obviously glad to rest.  
  
"Where do you think we should make camp, Dan?" The warrior was testing her new pupil.  
  
"Um, how 'bout here?" he said, pointing to a pleasant, open grassy area.  
  
"Whatever you say. Dinner is carrot and turnip pasty with blackberry cordial."  
  
"Sounds good." Daniel began to build a fire and set out the bedrolls. Soon they were sitting before a crackling fire, happily eating. The younger mouse fell asleep immediately thereafter, leaving Trillium to sleep sitting up, with one eye open.  
  
****  
  
The mousemaid awoke to Dan's snores and a familiar stench. As she watched through slitted eyelids, a small rat slowly pulled the pack Daniel was using for a pillow from under his head. When his head thumped to the ground, he was just as quickly on his feet, staff in hand. With a hefty crack at the base of the neck and a sickening thud, the rat slid to the ground.  
  
"That's what you get for picking the wrong campsite, Dan." Trillium's voice was stern. "Had that been a whole group, we would be the dead ones now. Luckily, he was just a theif."  
  
Her friend looked as if he had been struck. "Dead? You mean, I killed him?" His voice was small and he began to sweat, for the heavy oaken staff had done its work well: the rat was indeed dead.  
  
"It's okay, everything's fine, Dan," the mousemaid soothed, wrapping a cloak around him and making him drink some warm cordial. "You're in shock, that's all. It happens the first time anybody sees something die, much less kills. I had it, too. But don't worry too much, because if we had given him a chance, that scum would have murdered us, and many innocent beasts, as well. Too bad you're so young, but at least you're older than I was." Dan had stopped shaking and was visibly better.  
  
"Does it always feel this bad?"  
  
"Well, you won't get shock anymore. You didn't get a bad case, so you're lucky."  
  
"Really? I don't feel that lucky. It's a terrible thing to end a life."  
  
"I know, Dan. But that is the warrior's life. By the way, I'm proud of the way you reacted. That was very brave, and could have saved our lives. Now, let's move into that hollow tree and get some sleep."  
  
Once again, Dan was quickly asleep, while Trillium stayed awake, realizing that she nejoyed Dan's company immensely.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
